Penelope and Agatha find out about SnowBaz
by J - Actual
Summary: Told from Penelope and Agatha's perspective. They both realize there is something more between Simon and Baz.


Penny and Agatha realizing Baz and Simon love each other

 **Penelope**

I don't know what is wrong with Simon today, he didn't come down for breakfast as early as normal. And he hasn't been for weeks. Normally he is here to stuff his face before anyone else, but today he is even later than he has been and he seems _happy_. Must have had a good dream or something. Weird.

'Hey Penny'

'Simon' I say skeptically, like it's a question. He just glances back at me and smiles, and then begins to stuff his face. That is more like it.

 **Agatha**

I see Simon and Penny in the dining hall and I have to force myself to walk over. I am not really in the mood to see Simon today. Or Baz. Yesterday I tried to talk to Baz and he ignored me. I don't understand, what is with him? One minute he stares and the next he doesn't have the time of day. I thought something was happening with us. He keeps looking at me when we are in class or in the dining hall. Maybe he is shy? Maybe I make him nervous? Yeah that is probably it. I just need to get his attention again.

 **Penelope**

Sometimes I am really happy I am with Micah, and sometimes I am REALLY happy I am with Micah, just because he doesn't go here. I see Agatha walk in and pause, like she is deciding whether or not to be friends with Simon today. He smiles at her, and she can barely muster a facial expression. It must be exhausting to think about that and classes at the same time. Weird, I thought maybe that is why Simon was happy was that they were getting back together? That can't be it, obviously. OOH maybe Simon met someone else? No, he would have told me.

"Hey Agatha!"

"Hi Penny"

"Okay time for class, see you later!" Simon practically skips out the door. I have to get it out of him, what is going on?

I catch up to him sitting down for class, expecting him to want to spill his guts to me since he obviously couldn't say anything in front of Agatha.

"So what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simon you are acting so weird. You have barely said anything to me lately but you seem really happy. It's freaking me out. Did something happen with Agatha?"

Simon snorts so loud that the rest of the class turns to look at us. "No Penny" He laughs, and then rearranges his face to a more steely expression, which he is so very bad at. "It's nothing. Can't I be in a good mood?"

"Not without a reason" I observe

"Ha, Pen, it's nothing. Don't worry! Thinks are just… nice right now" He looks off out the window.

"Okay weirdo"

 **Agatha**

Like deja-vu, every day, I walk into the dining hall and there is Penny and Simon. This time Baz is there too, sitting a table away facing Simon. Good, maybe I can get his attention. I sit beside Simon to try and catch Baz's eye but he is resolutely NOT looking in this direction. Weird. I will have to do my best to get his attention. I put on a smile, and start laughing at whatever Simon and Penny are talking about.

"Agatha, what are you laughing at?" Simon asks me.

"Oh I dunno, just thinking of something funny." Penny looks at me with a furrowed brow, she knows what I am up to.

"Right okay, cool, well we were just talking about class… turns out my grades are up in Greek!"

"Yeah and I was asking Simon how that happened and he wont tell me" Penny sounds upset that she couldn't be the one to save his grades. Good.

"I dunno, I just, started to get it, I think. I realized how it all works now" Simon smiles into his food and that's when I look over and see Baz start smiling too. That's weird, can Baz hear us? Why would he care about that?

"Simon, you are driving me crazy what is happening with you?" Penny looks upset that she can't figure out her precious Simon for once. I shouldn't be glad, but I am. It can be very lonely always being the other in a relationship. Penny and Simon are close, Baz and Simon hate each other, but it makes them close in a weird way. I can't get between any of them. I need to make new friends.

"Nothing Penny, seriously, its nothing" But Simon IS glowing when he says it. Not like his normal freaky magic glow. He gets up and walks out of the dining hall. I shouldn't be looking, but I am. Baz waits till the exact moment Simon leaves the hall to get up.

"Well, I should get back to… studying" Baz leaves his always untouched food and walks out. He always looks so cool when he walks out. Like he is almost drifting. Vampire thing probably.

 **Penelope**

I don't get it. I know Simon is hiding something, but if it's good, I should probably just leave it. He has so much sadness in his life, if something is making him happy than that's great news.

But, I am me, and I am curious. I am going to find out.

The next day I start walking to tea when I see something truly strange. Simon and Baz are walking to tea, together. Like, not fighting. Like just side by side. Matching strides. Together. Are they friends now? That is weird. I watch Simon walk into tea, and Baz wait a minute before he goes in too. Are they friends and don't want people to know they are? What is happening?

When I walk in, I notice that Baz is sitting beside his friends and facing Simon.

"Dude, why don't you sit over there, this is weird," Points out Dev.

Baz looks startled; like he just realized he was sitting there "I like this side. Relax" Baz gives him a look that shuts him up.

What. Is. Happening.

I am going to find out.

I sit beside Simon as well; I want to see what game this is. Maybe Baz cast a spell? Simon doesn't even notice that I am weirdly sitting beside him.

"Pen, I have been working on some new breathing techniques for me to calm down. I think its working!" Hmm, so that's why he is happy? I guess having control over your magic is something to be excited about. But, it kind of seems like he is lying. He is a terrible liar. Would Simon lie to me?

Agatha sits down quietly across from us and I catch Baz look up at her. Again, I am very happy Micah isn't at this school. It seems very distracting to have the one you love around you all the time. Although, Baz isn't really looking at Agatha now that I really look at him. He looks…not evil for once. Is he looking at Simon?

I look over at Simon and realize that Simon is looking back at him. And he has that goofy expression on his face he used to have when he first got together with Agatha. I look back at Baz and the two of them don't even notice. HOLY. SHIT. That can't be real. I have always known Baz is gay but HOLY SHIT. I keep looking between them and they look like two love sick puppies. I mean, I guess, they have been roommates for years and spend all their time together. And Simon was weirdly obsessed with him. When I banned him from talking about Baz in 5th year, I sort of wondered if he really did hate Baz as much as he said he did. But, he went out with Agatha for so long! But, he also seems to barely care she exists now. Is it a spell? I thought love spells only worked if the person already had feelings for them, it just brings them to the surface. HOLY SHIT. How did this happen?

 **Agatha**

I don't know what the heck is going on with Simon and Penny but Simon looks like he is in a daze, and Penny looks like she just solved World Hunger. What is happening? And then I hear it. A loud bang goes off in the back of the dining hall and I see a 4th year panicking and screaming. Someone has cast a spell and it's likely not a good one. But no one ever does magic in here. It can't be a student. Then I see Dev off to the side, like he knew something was about to go down. Shit.

Simon takes off like a shot in the dark, going to see what the problem is. Chances are good he is the only one that can fix it. His magic is starting to vibrate him when I see its one of those beasts that is always after Simon. But this one looks different, not were, more like, possessed. Shit.

 **Penelope**

Of course, most people move out of the way, except Simon who runs right for it. But, this time, Baz does too. RIGHT for it. It doesn't seem like something that requires Baz help honestly. As scary as it is, Simon deals with this all the time. I should probably go help, just in case.

 **Agatha**

Those three don't need me, Penny and Baz are smarter, Baz has super strength, Simon has all that magic. So I stay put, I would just get in the way. But wait, when did they become, those THREE?

For some reason, the beast seems to want Baz more than Simon, which never happens. I look over to find Dev and he seems way too happy about this. I knew he was a jerk, but someone could get hurt here. Baz tries to cast a spell, but the beast knocks him down like its nothing before he can get the words out. That's when Simon FREAKS. His reaction is so strong I can't actually believe it. We have all been in danger before around Simon but this is different. Does he care about Baz?

 **Penelope**

Simon is screaming Baz's name and runs over to him. He is absolutely vibrating with magic. I try and cast a spell before Simon goes off, which could be really bad with all these people in here. **In the middle of the night, when the wolves come out** I yell. A new spell we have been working on to get rid of these increasingly common were beasts, and it does stop dead in its tracks, turn and start to run out the door, like its surprised at what it is doing. That's weird, must have been possessed then. A spell? Someone sent this thing here to get Baz. Why?

Simon runs out the door after the beast. He is about to blow, I can tell, when Baz comes running out after him. He doesn't seem hurt, so maybe that will calm Simon down. And the beast is just sauntering away, like nothing happened. No point in wasting magic on it.

"Simon, you're okay, I am okay" Baz's voice is soothing, it's a tone I have never heard before.

Simon kneels to the ground; I know he is trying to control himself. Baz keeps whispering words in his ear, and has his arm around him. I would love to know when they switched to being friends, let alone more than friends. I see Agatha run out of the hall and the look on her face is both amusing and kind of heartbreaking.

 **Agatha**

I run out to see if everyone is okay, now that I know the beast is gone and after I confronted Dev.

"Did you do that?"

He looks at me coldly, in a way only a Pitch could. "What do you think?"

"I think you were not surprised at all when the beast rammed through the door. But why? There are so many people in here"

"Exactly" he says

"Exactly what? It could have hurt anyone! If you are after Simon, why not do it when it's just him and it doesn't have to ram though 20 other people first?"

"Its not for Simon" He looks at me like he has a secret to tell. Like I am supposed to know it. I hate the way he makes me feel stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"Go outside, you will see. Its for the betrayer"

I have NO idea what he means, but I do go outside. Dev is worse than I thought, is he mad at Baz for something? It went after Baz for sure, my eyes weren't playing tricks. What did he betray?

I do go outside, and I see Simon and Baz hugging. It's strange, but I mean, Simon is so heroic sometimes, I know he can't help himself but save everyone around him. I don't know why Baz would want to hug Simon though. The beast wasn't _that_ scary. Having Simon around means these incidents are not as uncommon as they used to be, which is maybe a bad thing, but it means everyone goes back to their room pretty quickly. Just another day around Simon Snow! One of the teachers comes out and ushers everyone away. I am about to walk back to my room when Simon and Baz come over to Penny and me.

"Hey, we should figure out what just happened, come back to ours"

Hmm. Weird.

 **Penelope**

I sneak Agatha in and she looks very confused. Honestly, it makes so much sense; I don't know why I didn't see it before. I wonder how Agatha is going to take it. She liked (likes?) both of them, and she has always been an outsider to the group in a way, I hope this doesn't crush her.

 **Agatha**

Penny does her freaky trick and we are up in the boy's room. Baz slips the top part of his shirt off to check for wounds and Simon stands behind him and gingerly touches his arm and shoulder to see if he is hurt. Baz winces and Simon asks Penny to do a spell to fix it, all the while Simon is behind Baz, stabilizing him. It's so intimate. I feel embarrassed watching them all of a sudden, like I am intruding.

"Um, guys. We are here too. Can you tell me what's going on please?"

"I guess we should say something now, it's been weeks." Baz turns and says to Simon "I am shocked Bunce hasn't guessed yet"

"Well actually, I kind of have, but I would like to hear it from you please" Penny says.

"Okay well someone tell me! I haven't guessed yet!" This is why I need new friends. They all have this annoying look on their faces like I am a child. Simon and Baz are smiling at each other. Simon and Baz are smiling at each other?

 _Simon and Baz are smiling at each other._

And then the truly unthinkable happens.

Simon takes Baz's hand. Baz looks like he might die of embarrassment but also, he looks so content. Like he is finally being who he always was. I have never seen him have so much expression before. He is looking down, but I can see his grey skin is blushing.

"Well, I dunno how it happened, but um, Baz and I are dating now" Simon says in a tender low voice, like he is trying to soften the blow. He only half looks at me.

"Oh. O…kay" Its not that I am that surprised, now that I think about it. I feel stupid for chasing two boys who are clearly unavailable. But, the look on their faces, I don't think I have ever seen someone look at another person like that. They both light up, from their core when they smile at each other. I can't look at them, but I can't look away. I feel hot, from embarrassment, from jealousy.

"Well I am very happy for you guys. And yes, I did guess, but it did take me awhile" Penny says triumphantly.

"What gave us away?" Baz asks.

"I saw you two walk together a few times, and it finally clued in when I saw you two looking at each other. It was ridiculously obvious once I realized you weren't looking at Agat- ah, anyone else" Penny looks over at me, a bit worried.

"Agatha, I am really sorry about all that. I was trying to make Simon jealous, and I shouldn't have done that to you." Baz looks at me and he does seem sorry. It kind of feels like a relief to know what these two are thinking.

I try and gather myself, to be more composed "Honestly, it makes way more sense now. I am just glad to know where I stand rather than trying to guess. It weirdly feels like a weight is lifted off me now. Like now that I know I don't have a chance, I don't have to pretend around you anymore. Ha! I guess that's exactly how you feel"

"Honestly, you have no idea how nice it is to admit it to someone." Simon and Baz look at each other and it is freaky, I thought they hated each other until earlier today. But they are in LOVE. Like proper.

"So now we just have to figure out what happened with that beast" Penny gets ready to conjure a black board, standard operating procedure when they have to figure something out.

"Oh actually I already know that " it surprises me to say that, before the rest of them. "It was Dev, said it was for the betrayer"

"Shit" Baz sits down on his bed.

"What did you do Baz?" Penny asks

"Hey be nice" Simon reflexively says. Penny looks taken aback, but amused.

"I didn't do anything. Dev guessed about my crush on Simon. Thinks I am betraying the family because of it."

"Oh. Well, we will just have to figure something out then!" Penny says triumphantly, Simon looks destroyed.

"You are betraying your family because we are dating?" Simon drops Baz's hand.

"Yeah Snow, what did you think? My family would be thrilled I am dating the heir?" Simon really cannot hide his facial expressions. Baz sees it too.

"Simon…" he practically whispers, 'it doesn't matter. We will get through it. We always knew this was going to be complicated."

Simon snorts. "Complicated isn't the half of it."

"Okay, well its late and I think we should leave you two love birds too it." I am okay, I really am. Happy to not be playing a game with them anymore, but I still don't want to watch them be so close, not yet.

Penny and I walk out.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, you know, it weirdly makes it easier for me. To understand my place in all this. But, it is strange, I wonder if Simon ever really liked me." I muse.

"Simon liked you. Simon can't hide his face from anyone. I can tell he liked you. Trust me. I just think he likes someone else now. And it happens to be a boy. And that boy is Baz" Penny sounds like she is trying to work it out in her own head.

We say goodnight. The next day I am walking down to breakfast and I see Simon and Baz walking together, smiling, laughing, like last night freed them to be who they are. Now that Penny and I know, I don't think the rest of the school matters to them. Happy isn't even the right word for their faces right now. I am not sure the English language has come up with the right word for the way they look at each other now.


End file.
